1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program, and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program which can calculate the degree of matching between contents based on scores of common keywords.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a related art which, a content being an input, searches for contents relating to the input content.
For example, JP-A-2005-115790 discloses a technique of displaying a program, extracting keywords relating to the displayed program, searches contents, such as Web pages, based on keywords selected from a list of the extracted keywords by a user, and displaying a predetermined content obtained as a search result. That is, according to the technique, with a content or a program being an input, contents, such as Web pages, are searched.
In such a content search, in a case of calculating the degree of matching to be a criterion in selecting a content to be output as a search result based on scores set for keywords extracted from a content to be a base of the search and scores set for keywords extracted from contents to be searched (candidate contents to be selected as a search result), for example, it may be possible to calculate a more preferable degree of matching in consideration of the scores of the keywords as the criterion for selecting the content of the search result, as compared with a case where a content from which a same keyword as included in the keywords extracted from the base content is extracted is selected as the content of the search result and a case where a content from which a greater number of same keywords as included in the keywords extracted from the base content are extracted is selected as the content of the search result.